


sunny side up

by sailormarsbars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars
Summary: Haknyeon was on Sunwoo’s bed in nothing but a loose tank top and tiny purple shorts that barely covered his ass. From the way he was laying his shorts had ridden up in just the slightest, just enough the curve where his ass met his thighs was exposed.Sunwoo was going to lose his fucking mind. Either that or he was going to die.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 311





	sunny side up

**Author's Note:**

> sunhak may have divorced but that doesnt mean they cant still get freaky <3
> 
> if u repost my fic i will make u deepthroat a stick of my used deodorant

Sunwoo knew he was staring. He really couldn’t help it, though.

It was hot. Without a cloud in the sky the sun had free reign to beat down on the city. Sunwoo’s apartment wasn’t spared. The AC was on but it seemed to barely pass through the vents, the whole system a piece of shit that always gave out during the especially hot days. A small fan in the corner of the room was blowing at full force, rotating every couple seconds, but the hot air it blew back wasn’t any relief. 

Haknyeon had asked to come over a few hours ago, crying about how hot his apartment was, how bored he was since his roommate had gone to stay at his boyfriend’s for the weekend. Sunwoo hadn’t hesitated in saying yes even with all the homework he had been planning to get done over the weekend, far too gone for Haknyeon to ever say no to him. Maybe he should’ve said no. Then he wouldn’t be stuck in the hellish situation he’d brought upon himself.

Haknyeon was on Sunwoo’s bed in nothing but a loose tank top and tiny purple shorts that barely covered his ass. He was laying on his stomach, facing the headboard as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone. Sweat was beading on his exposed shoulders, glistening on his thick thighs. From the way he was laying his shorts had ridden up in just the slightest, just enough the curve where his ass met his thighs was exposed. 

Sunwoo was going to lose his fucking mind. Either that or he was going to die. All he wanted to do was climb on the bed and slide his palms underneath Haknyeon’s shorts and squeeze, to press his lips to the back of Haknyeon’s neck. If he was being honest, there were a lot of things he wanted to do to Haknyeon. Too many. None he could do, though. Not unless he wanted a kick to the jaw and one less best friend. 

It’d been silent for an hour since Haknyeon had arrived. At first Haknyeon had complained about how Sunwoo’s apartment was just as hot as his was as he’d kicked his shoes off. Then he’d stolen a drink from the fridge and beelined to Sunwoo’s bedroom, Sunwoo just trailing silently behind him. He’d even let Haknyeon take the bed, not too fussed to sit at the desk where the vents were closest, taking in as much of the tiny blasts of cool air that he could. 

They hadn’t said much after settling, Sunwoo half-assing an assignment on his laptop as Haknyeon played on his phone. Even with the silence it was comfortable. Aside from. Well.

Sunwoo knew he shouldn’t stare, knew he needed to shift his focus on literally anything else instead of ogling. Haknyeon probably didn’t even realize how he looked. Probably. But God, it was hard not to stare. Haknyeon looked like he’d come straight from every single one of Sunwoo’s wet dreams. 

To say Sunwoo hadn’t thought about this exact scenario before over and over again would be a fucking lie. The amount of times he’d thought about Haknyeon in his bed, the things he’d do to him - it was probably disgusting. But it wasn’t like he was ever going to act on it. Haknyeon didn’t feel the same way and he wasn’t about to let himself be rejected and even potentially ruin their friendship. No way.

“Hey.” Haknyeon said, setting his phone down on the nightstand. He laid his head on his arms, turning his head to stare at Sunwoo with an expression Sunwoo couldn’t read. “Who’s the bigger idiot here? You or me?”

Sunwoo scoffed, shutting his laptop. “What are you talking about?”

Haknyeon sighed, drumming his fingers on the mattress. “Who’s the bigger idiot? Either it’s me, dressing like this to get your attention when you don’t even care. Or it’s you, for not getting the damn hint when I’m dressed like this and in your bed.”

Sunwoo blinked. 

What? 

“What?”

Haknyeon sighed again, deeper this time. He turned around to lay on his back with spread legs, propping himself up against the pillows. His tank top dipped down far enough to expose his collarbones, shiny with sweat like the rest of his tan skin. 

“Sunwoo.” Haknyeon said, brushing away the dark hair plastered to his forehead. His cheeks were red. “Touch me or I’m going home.”

Sunwoo felt his grip on the arms of his computer chair tighten, his knuckles aching from how hard he gripped them. For a moment all he could do was stare, this time in total confusion as his brain struggled to catch up and process what Haknyeon had just said. Touch him? Haknyeon wanted -

Oh.

_Oh_.

Sunwoo felt himself move, his body not hesitating for even a second as he pushed away from his chair. He almost tumbled over in his eagerness, just barely catching himself before he managed to climb onto the bed. He didn’t even have enough mind to be embarrassed as Haknyeon giggled at him, too focused on getting between Haknyeon’s legs as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Figured you were the one being an idiot.” Haknyeon said with a small laugh, spreading his legs even wider for Sunwoo as he moved between them. 

“Shut up.” Sunwoo grumbled, having to take a deep breath to steady himself before he finally splayed his hands on Haknyeon’s thighs. It was a losing battle to keep himself from shaking as he slid his hands across and up the smooth skin, thumbs digging into the muscled flesh, feeling it jump underneath his touch. “You could’ve just said something.”

“Well, I was hoping the lack of clothes would be enough of a hint.” Haknyeon said, his hands coming up to press to Sunwoo’s chest. He gave it a slight squeeze before sliding his hands up, resting them on Sunwoo’s shoulders. “Since you’re such a gentleman I’ll just get on my knees and beg next time.”

Sunwoo took that as his cue to press his lips to Haknyeon’s before he could say anything else to make his brain feel like it was short circuiting. For a moment Haknyeon seemed surprised, letting out a stilted but pleased little sound as he pulled Sunwoo in closer by the neck. 

Sunwoo let his mouth fall open as Haknyeon bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to sting, moaning quietly as Haknyeon’s tongue pressed into his mouth. He closed his lips around Haknyeon’s tongue, sucking on it as spit made a trail down his chin. The wet sounds made from the slick glide between their lips was almost too much for Sunwoo to handle, his fingers digging harder into Haknyeon’s thighs with every passing minute. 

All Sunwoo wanted to do was keep touching him but he didn’t know how much Haknyeon wanted. How much he was allowed to take. The last thing he wanted to do was push too far and scare Haknyeon away, make things weird. 

“Sunwoo.” Haknyeon murmured, lips wet as he pulled away. His cheeks were even redder now, the flush spreading down his neck and to his shoulders. “For the love of God, do something other than kiss me.”

Sunwoo swallowed, heart about to beat out of his chest as he struggled to take in a full breath. He tried not to sound shaky and scared, tried to sound nonchalant as he said, “You’re so demanding.” 

“Only cause you’re a coward.” Haknyeon said, leaning his head back as Sunwoo slid his hands further up his thighs, thumbs just at the edge of where the legs of his shorts began. 

Sunwoo took in as much as a breath he could with how tight his lungs felt, leaning forward again to nip at Haknyeon’s jaw. He moved his lips further down slow, feeling just the slightest bit more confident every time Haknyeon jumped under his touch. He didn’t hesitate in tugging the collar of Haknyeon’s tank top further down, letting his lips wrap wetly around one of Haknyeon’s nipples. 

“Shit.” Haknyeon groaned, thighs squeezing around Sunwoo’s waist. His legs trembled as Sunwoo sucked at his nipple, a choked moan slipping from his throat when Sunwoo bit down.

Sunwoo traced his tongue in circles around Haknyeon’s nipple, bringing his hand up to roll the other one between his fingers. He could feel Haknyeon’s cock jump in his shorts, could feel as Haknyeon’s hips jerked. 

“Sunwoo-” Haknyeon choked out, fingers threading through Sunwoo’s hair hard enough Sunwoo’s scalp stung. “Baby, come on-”

That was enough for Sunwoo to pull away, unable to stop himself as he sat up on his knees, tugging Haknyeon down the bed by his waist until he was flat on his back, ignoring the yelp Haknyeon let out. He pulled Haknyeon’s shorts down, cursing when he saw Haknyeon wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Of course he hadn’t been, with how tiny his shorts were. It still sent him reeling even further, having to force them down over Haknyeon’s ass before pulling them completely from his legs. 

Bare. Haknyeon was completely bare. 

“Hyung.” Sunwoo said, having to take a deep breath. “Do you even realize how much you’re hurting me right now?”

“What?” Haknyeon said, chest heaving up and down. His cock was leaking against his stomach, the head flushed a dark, reddish brown. 

“You’re really torturing me.” Sunwoo said, dragging a knuckle slowly up the length of Haknyeon’s cock, humming when it jerked under his touch. “It’s not fair, hyung, that you get to hurt me like this without any consequences.”

Haknyeon laughed, toes curling against the mattress. “You like it.” 

Sunwoo sighed, pushing Haknyeon’s legs further apart as he moved to lay on his stomach. “Yeah, I do.” 

Sunwoo kept Haknyeon’s legs pushed apart as he pressed his lips to the base of his cock, feeling the muscle tremble underneath his grip as he let his tongue drag wetly up. He let more spit gather on his tongue before he pressed it to the slit where Haknyeon was leaking, swirling it once, twice, before he wrapped his lips around it and sunk down. 

Even with Sunwoo holding him down as he jerked, Haknyeon’s cock still hit the back of his throat and gagged him. He didn’t stop, though, moving his head back up before pushing himself back down, making sure to swallow this time. Sunwoo inhaled every time his nose met Haknyeon’s navel, groaning at the thick, heady scent of sweat. 

Every time he forced his head back down Haknyeon’s hips jerked, his breaths coming out in shallow, strangled pants. He kept a strong grip on Sunwoo’s hair, never holding him down but coming close to it every time Sunwoo pulled back up. Sunwoo could feel when his grip tightened even more as he tongued slowly at his slit, gathering the precome with his tongue before spreading it back down over his cock as he took his back into his throat.

“God, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.” Haknyeon said with a small, breathy voice, his thighs shaking almost violently in Sunwoo’s grip. He let out a whine when Sunwoo completely pulled off, hands falling from his hair to grip at the bedsheets.

“Turn over.” Sunwoo said, sitting back up on his knees.

“Why?” Haknyeon asked, not making any effort to move. He had a smile on his face that said he knew exactly what Sunwoo wanted, though. The smug smile vanished as soon as Sunwoo gripped him by the hips, flipping him over onto his stomach before he could say or do anything to stop him.

“Don’t be stubborn.” Sunwoo said, one of his hands splayed out on the small of Haknyeon’s back. “You wanted me to touch you. That’s what I’m doing.”

Sunwoo had to take in the sight a moment, hands going clammy and chest tightening so quickly it was almost painful. It was the same sight as earlier, the one that’d had him staring, almost ready to pass out from how badly he’d wanted to touch. It was the same sight as earlier but worse. Better. No shorts in the way. 

God, it was beautiful.

He splayed his hands out on Haknyeon’s thighs, slowly sliding them up till he cupped where Haknyeon’s thighs met his ass. Sunwoo let his thumbs press there, moving his palms up to squeeze the plump flesh. 

“Your ass is fucking unreal.” Sunwoo muttered, enjoying the desperate sound Haknyeon made as he dug his fingers in with a harsh grip. He couldn’t help himself as he brought one of his hands back, bringing it back down hard enough against Haknyeon’s ass that he jerked. 

“Oh, fuck-” Haknyeon gasped, hips raising in the air as his thighs squeezed together. “You’re a menace.”

“You like it.” Sunwoo laughed, bringing his palm down again, sharper this time, just to watch Haknyeon squirm. 

“Just-” Haknyeon groaned, fingers digging into the mattress. “Do something.”

“Fine.” Sunwoo sighed, pushing Haknyeon’s thighs far enough apart that he could see his hole. He brushed his thumb against it, watching as it flexed under his touch. “Going in. Don’t suffocate me with your massive ass.”

“Please shut up.” Haknyeon said, sounding close to tears. “Please shut up before I hurt you.”

Sunwoo didn’t bother with responding, instead choosing to lean down to press his lips to one of Haknyeon’s cheeks. He trailed his lips down, pulling Haknyeon’s cheeks further apart as he got closer to his hole. He could hear how Haknyeon’s breathing picked up the closer he got, felt how his legs started shaking again. All that couldn’t compare to the sound Haknyeon made the second Sunwoo laved his tongue slowly across his hole, the way his entire body jerked when he did it a second time, this time even more deliberate. 

“Sunwoo-” Haknyeon whined, one of his hands coming back to fist in Sunwoo’s hair. 

“I’ve got you.” Sunwoo murmured, lips against Haknyeon’s skin. “Just relax.”

Sunwoo leaned back just enough to let spit gather on the edge of his tongue, dripping it right above Haknyeon’s hole. He spread it with his thumb, pressing against his hole just hard enough that Haknyeon’s thighs jolted, the grip on his hair tightening enough to be painful. That time he didn’t bother teasing, holding Haknyeon’s hole apart with his thumbs as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could, fucking it in slow even as Haknyeon tugged at his hair.

Sunwoo leaned back just long enough to wrap his arms around Haknyeon’s waist, pulling him back with a rough grip until he got his tongue back where he wanted it. Haknyeon opened up so easily for him, hips grinding back against his mouth as small, choked whines escaped his throat. 

He couldn’t seem to stay still, Sunwoo having to grip him almost too tightly just to keep his knees from giving out. It only made him press even further, dragging his tongue over Haknyeon’s hole in slow, wet strokes, only to fuck his tongue inside roughly the next second. 

“Sunwoo, seriously-” Haknyeon whined, hips trembling in Sunwoo’s grip. 

Sunwoo finally pulled away, chin wet with his own spit. Seeing Haknyeon’s hole wet only made him want to keep his face buried there for the rest of the day but he held himself back. Another day. When Haknyeon didn’t seem seconds away from ripping his hair out if Sunwoo didn’t give him what he wanted. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Sunwoo asked, already knowing the answer but still needing Haknyeon to say it. He needed to hear it before he did anything else. 

“I feel like I’ve already made that perfectly clear,” Haknyeon said, voice teetering between annoyed and breathless. “If you don’t get your dick in me within the next five minutes-”

“Alright, alright.” Sunwoo said, stroking his hands down over Haknyeon’s ass. He squeezed the flesh in his palm before giving it a small _smack_. “Is hyung gonna cry if I don’t fuck him?”

“I hate you.” Haknyeon grumbled, burying his face into Sunwoo’s pillow. Even with his annoyed tone Sunwoo could see how badly he wanted it, how much his body was trembling. “I really, really hate you.”

“It’s okay.” Sunwoo leaned over to the bedside dresser, tugging the top drawer open and grabbing the almost empty bottle of lube he kept in there before slamming it back shut. “I know hyung is just desperate.”

Whatever complaint Haknyeon was going to have that time was cut short as Sunwoo held the opening of the bottle right above Haknyeon’s hole, squeezing out enough that it dripped down over his hole, over his balls. Sunwoo gathered it with his fingers, slowly spreading it up to push his middle finger inside Haknyeon. Between his spit and the lube the glide was smooth, his finger making a wet sound as he pulled it back out. The wet sounds only got louder as he poured more lube over Haknyeon’s hole, fucking it in with his finger until it was wet enough he was able to slide a second in. 

“ _Fuck_.” Haknyeon moaned, hole clenching around Sunwoo’s fingers. “Fuck, it feels so good-”

Sunwoo only took that as encouragement to fuck his fingers in faster, curling them until he felt Haknyeon’s entire body give a jerk, a choked sob breaking from his throat. 

“Found it.” Sunwoo said, laughing when Haknyeon reached back with one hand to swat at him. 

He pulled his fingers out to replace them with the end of the lube bottle, squirting the lube directly into Haknyeon’s hole. That was enough to make Haknyeon cry out again, his hole clenching wildly as Sunwoo pressed three fingers back in with ease. 

“Sunwoo.” Haknyeon said with a shaky voice, turning his head to meet Sunwoo’s eyes. His cheeks were a burning red, his lips swollen and covered in his own spit. “Come on, I need it.”

“Fuck.” Sunwoo pulled his fingers from Haknyeon’s hole with a wet _squelch_ , getting lube all over his shorts as he tugged them down far enough to pull his cock out. All this time he hadn’t touched it and it leaked all over his fingers, just the touch of him slicking it up with lube enough to have him cursing. 

He pressed the tip against Haknyeon’s hole, slowly pushing forward to watch how Haknyeon stretched around his cock. The feeling of Haknyeon pulsing around his cock had him reeling, his nails digging into the flesh of Haknyeon’s ass as he tried to not cum prematurely like a fucking virgin. 

“Oh fuck.” Haknyeon whimpered, his hips rocking back against Sunwoo’s in shaky, aborted motions. He tried to move further, fuck himself harder against Sunwoo’s cock but Sunwoo kept a tight grip on him to keep him from moving too far. “Baby, please, I want it - _please_ -”

Sunwoo couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his throat, the coiling in his stomach getting so tight he thought he was going to keel over. He didn’t hesitate anymore. Didn’t tease. If Haknyeon wanted it so badly then he was going to give it to him. 

The first thrust forward was hard enough to rock the bed, Haknyeon burying his face into a pillow to muffle his whine. Sunwoo didn’t hold back, snapping his hips against Haknyeon’s ass in a brutal pace that had his thighs burning. He didn’t care, ignoring the burning in favor of fucking Haknyeon hard enough to keep the bed shaking. Every single cry Haknyeon let out he muffled it in Sunwoo’s pillow, holding it tight to his face. 

“Fuck - fuck, wait-” Sunwoo said, ignoring Haknyeon’s whine of protest as he pulled his cock out. He didn’t waste time, just gripped Haknyeon by the waist and flipped him over, tugging him down the bed until his ass laid atop Sunwoo’s thighs, his legs wrapped around Sunwoo’s waist. “Let me hear you, hyung.”

Haknyeon couldn’t hide the moan he let out as Sunwoo pressed his cock back in, his thighs squeezing Sunwoo’s waist almost painfully tight. 

Sunwoo couldn’t help but stare. Haknyeon’s hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, teeth catching on his bottom lip as he tried and failed to still muffle his noises. “You’re so pretty, hyung.” Sunwoo said, pushing the hair from Haknyeon’s forehead back. He rocked his hips slowly forward, using his free hand to wrap loosely around Haknyeon’s cock. “So fucking pretty.”

“Oh my god.” Haknyeon muttered, fingers gripping at the bedsheets hard enough Sunwoo could see how his knuckles turned white. “Please shut up.”

“No.” Sunwoo said, squeezing his palm around Haknyeon’s cock. He fucked his hips forward at a faster pace that had Haknyeon arching, pretty whines spilling from his throat. Every time his hips met Haknyeon’s ass it seemed to echo in the small bedroom, only going harder as Haknyeon got louder. “You need to hear it. You’re so fucking pretty, hyung. Look so fucking good.”

Haknyeon twisted, thighs shaking as his stomach tensed. Sunwoo didn’t even get a warning before Haknyeon was cumming all over his hand, the cracked moan he let out loud enough Sunwoo just knew the neighbors heard it. 

He went to pull out only for Haknyeon’s still shaking thighs to stay wrapped around his waist, pulling him back in. He wrapped his arms around Sunwoo’s neck, one of his hands tangling in his hair to pull him down until their lips were almost touching. “No.” Haknyeon said, voice low and raw, his eyes wet. “Cum in me.”

Sunwoo muffled his moan by pressing their lips together, gripping at Haknyeon’s waist with a bruising grip as he drove his hips forward. He couldn’t hold down any of the whimpers that escaped him until he finally felt the coil in his stomach snap, his cock pulsing as he released into Haknyeon’s ass.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, Haknyeon not letting Sunwoo pull away as he sucked at his tongue. It wasn’t until Sunwoo started grumbling about his back hurting that Haknyeon finally let him pull away, letting out a small noise of discomfort as Sunwoo pulled his cock out of his hole. Sunwoo didn’t hide his staring as he watched his cum trickle out, having to hold himself back from touching knowing that Haknyeon was probably too sensitive.

“Sunwoo.” Haknyeon said, nudging at Sunwoo’s knee with his foot. His eyes were closed, an arm thrown over his forehead. He looked pathetic. “Go get me a towel.”

Sunwoo sighed but held down his complaints, kicking his shorts and boxers off as he walked to the bathroom. He even made sure to use cool water as he ran a washcloth under the tap. 

“Such a good dongsaeng.” Haknyeon sighed, shivering a bit as Sunwoo ran the washcloth over his thighs. He stared up at Sunwoo sleepily, a lopsided grin on his face. “You should treat me like this more often.”

“I’m already good enough to hyung.” Sunwoo said, leaning forward to press his lips to Haknyeon’s forehead. “If I keep treating you this good you’ll get spoiled.”

“I deserve to be spoiled.” Haknyeon whined. “I’m basically a prince.”

Sunwoo couldn’t argue with that. 

(Not like he'd win, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars)
> 
> if you wanna yell at me, here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars)


End file.
